Users experience a variety of controllable events. Controllable events might include movies (both two and three dimensional), virtual reality (through personal computers, video games, and other computer generated alternative realities), amusement park rides, and a variety of immersive environments. Controllable events may also include riding in an automobile or various forms of mass transportation. If an event may be modulated in any way, then it is a controllable event. Controllable events are becoming pervasive within society. Users, as consumers, expect greater personalization and immersive experiences from controllable events. As controllable events mature within healthcare, entertainment, public service, and a multitude of other areas of our society, products and services may want to produce more personalized experiences for each user.